


Soldiers [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Soldiers, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video in honor of the badass soldiers of Team Machine (by request)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldiers [fanvid]




End file.
